Esto pasa por amarte tanto!
by Yenn Misakato
Summary: Pasaron 2 largos anos, desde el torneo del 2000, kula decide que es el momento para confesarle lo que siente a su companero, nemesis, hermano y gran amor k'... pero alguien trata de destruirlos..arriesgando sus vidas descubriran en realidad cuanto se aman
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el primer fic que publico en linea pero no el primero que hago espero les gustes comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son**

** bienvenidas, la versión original de la historia la tengo en un cuaderno con ilustraciones, desfruten y gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes de kof no me pertenecen- Solo hago esto por diversión**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto pasa.. Por amarte tanto<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

**Eramos hermanos o algo asi, no sabría definirlo…. Es extraño..aun en mi mente están esos recuerdos que están tan presentes, luces y**

** fugaces recuerdos.. Y pensar que hace un tiempo quería matarlo, bueno no es que quisiera, mas bien era mi deber…es un alivio que todo eso**

** acabara y ahora vivamos tranquilos..**

**Vivir huyendo no es precisamente lo mas acogedor, pero almenos es seguro.. Cansados de pelear se ha vuelto la mas cómoda opción..**

**Han pasado ya 2 anos desde que vi a k' creo que en el fondo el piensa que aun sigo siendo manipulable, vacía y superficial.. Una niña! Eso**

** me altera..no soy así..-decía mientras fruncía el ceno-**

**-ahh! Desde cuando me preocupa lo que k' piense.! -suspira profundamente tras su repentina confusion sentimental-**

**En esos momentos Diana entra al cuarto**

**-kula, buenos dias**

**-buenos días -dice poniéndose de pie en señal de respeto-**

**-me han llegado noticias de Máxima!**

**En ese instante el rostro de kula cambia a asombro y alegría obviamente perceptible pero trata de disimular su torrente de repentina alegría -ah.. Enserio? Y que te informan?**

**-Pues que los soldado de Nest se han marchado de SouthTown, parece que nos están buscando por separado, y creo que fue una buena idea dividirnos, así mejoramos la evasión.-Decía mientras mostraba la cara mas orgullosa que tenia.**

**-Si claro.. Fue excelente separarnos…-agrego mientras desviaba la mirada**

**-Si! Pero eso no es todo.! Me informa máxima que podemos volver a SouthTown ellos estan ahi esperándonos y podremos pasar un tiempo**

** como personas normales.**

**Kula voltea hacia la ventana de su cuarto pensando en lo que significaba reencontrarse mas fácil evitar que surgiera ese extraño sentimiento**

** que sentía por k' mientras no lo estaba viendo, que cuando estuviera frente a el.**

**-kula estas bien?**

**-ah! Si si..!**

**-estas como ida..**

**-Estoy bien.. Solo que..**

**-es por k'verdad?**

**-EH! No.. No! -Respondió de golpe alterada-**

**-kula no me mientas, te conosco, que sucede..?**

**-lo que sucede es que temo encontrarme con el.. Seguro piensa que soy una boba niñita-diciendo esto cambio el semblante-**

**-porque piensas eso?**

**-porque me trata asi!**

**-y tu quisieras que te tratara como…**

**-Como una MUJER!-Anadio interrumpiendola-**

**-kula de que me hablas?-Diana muy extrañada del pensamiento de kula**

**-…. No lo se…**

**La abraza -pequeña tranquila- Diana aun no sabia a que se refería kula pero la consoló**

**-bueno pequena arregla tus maletas nos iremos hoy, nos tienen preparada una cena **

**-kula asintió**

**En southtown**

**Whip muy desesperada preparando todo lo de la cena, Máxima terminando de arreglar la casa y k' sentado en el sillón viendo la Tv de lo mas**

** despreocupado posible.**

**K'! están por llegar podrías ayudarnos un poco?-decía su hermana muy molesta**

**K la ignoro completamente**

**La chica al ver que el parecía no tener interés en nada relativo ala cena, dijo burlonamente y en un tono mas relajado..**

**-deberías ayudarnos ya que vendrá tu noviecita.**

**Maxima rio muy bajo mientras veia a ala joven muy divertida**

**K sobresalto -NO es mi novia!-**

**-ok.. Ok pero no te Enojes jejeje..-decía para calmarlo**

**-grrr gruño y se fue a su cuarto**

**El joven de apariencia fuerte, piel morena ojos grises azulados y cabellos plateados se arrecosto en la cama mientras pensaba**

**-esa nina…-fruncio el ceno-.. Que tiene esa nina?..que tiene que me hace sentir tan nervioso por su llegada..-guardo un leve silencio.**

**Maldición!- grito mientras recordaba lo que habian vivido antes de separarse**

**/flashback/**

**cuartel nest, en el incinerador, ambos cubiertos por una extensa capa de fuego que azotaba la dura muralla de hielo que formaba kula con**

** sus manos..**

**-esto no nos matara! -grito k' como rugido**

**-aaahh! el fuego es cada vez mas fuerte y mi hielo se derrite**

**la capa se hacia mas angosta, cada que se hacia mas angosta se acercaban mas y mas el uno al otro...**

**tanto que pronto quedaron cara a cara divididos por unos cuantos centimetros**

**-k'..porque no me mataste cuando pudiste, tantas veces que demostrarte ser superior a mi..?**

**-no queria matarte**

**-en cambio me salvaste y.. -decia sonrosada- eso me parecio lindo**

**-ehh.. **

**entre ese torrente de estres fuego y muerte, kula se acerca levemente al rostro de k, con intenciones de besarlo cuando, el voltea el rostro y empuna los ojos.**

**-saldremos de aqui-dijo sin verla ala cara**

**la fina capa de hielo se acababa de evaporar**

**-k' yo...**

**-eres mi hermanita...**

**-...**

**/fin del flashback/**

**absurdo!.. como podria gustarme esa ninita...? no es que me guste.. quiero decir hummm ahh...-tartamudeaba para el mismo- diablos, no**

** puedo creer que me suceda esto solo con pensar...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**En ese momento entra Whip al cuarto**

**-k' ya llegaron ven**

**-k se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a saludar**

**Diana saludaba animosamente a Máxima con un abrazo -hola Maxi..-le dijo en voz baja en el oido, cosa**

**que lo hizo sonrojarse**

**-hola… como has estado…?**

**-extrañandolos …**

**-Igual, pero sabes que k' es tan terco. No permitió que las llamáramos hasta que todo estubiese seguro.**

**Kula divisó a k' y se negó a verlo a la cara, mantubo su vista baja y tímida, pero se animo a saludar**

**-hola k'**

**-hola…**

**-ehh.. Como has estrado -preguntó nerviosamente**

**-bien supongo..**

**Una corta e incómoda conversación entre silencios**

**Máxima y Diana sabían o al menos intuían que** **algo había entre ambos, cosa que no los disgustaba en lo**

**mas minimo, mas bien les daba cierta alegria..**

**Se sentaron a hablar en los sillones y se sirvieron copas, lo que no sabían es que rápidamente estarían borrachos-**

**-kula no paraba de hablar de k' los primeros meses!-decia Diana claramente embriagada**

**-DIANA! -grito kula Totalmente Roja**

**-tranquila nena estamos en confianza.. Hip.!**

**K' solo finjio no haber oido tal declaracion.**

**-bueno kula es buena niña, yo siempre molesto a k' diciendole que es su noviecita, jaja -agregó riendo Whip**

**K se molesto, pero todos seguian riendo y tomando, todos menos k y kula**

**Kula estaba completamente roja, miraba de reojo a k' y se estremecía…. En su pensamiento sentía que era la oportunidad que habia estado****madurando hace 2 anos, diana máxima y Whip no se darian cuenta, estaban aturdidos y se sentia con valor para confesarle lo que sentia por el, ya habia perdido mucho tiempo y muchas oportunidades.**

**-k'.. -lo llamó nerviosa y con voz temblorosa**

**K ' se acercó a ella**

**-ehmm ven debemos hablar una cosa**

**-si mejor, aca ya se puso demasiado vergonzosa la conversación -agregó molesto-**

**Se dirigen ala cocina**

**-bueno dime niña..**

**-NINA? -dijo ofendida en su pensamiento -eh.. Eh-.. Yo.. Yo…-**

**-ehmm..-agrego k' impasientemente**

**-k' yo… eh pensado mucho en ti… y siento que… que estoy enamorada de ti!-lo abraza fuerte mientras se lo declara-**

**-… -k'se queda en silencio y en shock, no sabe si abrazarla o retirarla de el.. Estaba por primera vez realmente confundido… ella lloraba en su pecho y el ni se atrevia a abrazarla, no lo entendia…**

**Todo habia sido tan rapido, comenzo a preguntarse si sentia algo por ella.. Que pregunta.. Claro que sentia algo por ella!, mas de lo que se permitiria expresar..**

**-ku..kula**

**-dime- entre sollozos**

**-yo… no se..-suavemente la retira de su pecho-**

**-a que te refieres k'?**

**-yo no creo sentir lo mismo por ti.. Lo siento.**

**Kula quedó congelada no habia ni siquiera pensado que el podria reclamarla, la verguenza se la comia viva, se retiro violentamente del abrazo, con la misma violencia con la que sentia se habia roto su corazon, y salio corriendo dela casa, llorando**

**-maldición! Soy un idiota!, pero que podia decirle si ni yo se lo que siento..**

**La pequeña joven salio de la casa llorando desesperada, mientras se reprendia a si misma.**

**-si eres una imbecil, tonta!, como pudiste!.. Todos tiene razon soy una niñita! Aaahhh!-se gritaba a si misma mientras goleada un arbol y lloraba amargamente**

**Cuando de entre las sombras de la noches apareció una figura detras de ella**

**-pequeña kula..**

**-eh quien anda ahi?**

**-yo no creo que seas una niñita..**

**-Quien es? -decia ya con algo de temor-**

**Yo creo que eres una mujer…-mientras dicho esto aparece la figura saliendo de entre las sombras con**

**una horrible sonrisa maliciosa entre dientes..**


End file.
